My Melody
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: Hunter x Hunter FanFiction Hetero Contest Entry(again)! Kurapika was actually not fully opened up to Senritsu, but Senritsu forced him to. A gift for DW-senpai! Hehehe, enjoy despite the mistakes!


Note : A gift to DW-senpai, a Rhythm Pairing! Hope DW-senpai read this and the other readers enjoy this! I got some tight schedule but still slacking off! XD

WARNING : OOC-ness, my English are the worst of me and many more to tell. Sorry! I'm now still a growing girl, so the kissing scene won't be so deep like the Chain Pair I made. XD

Hunter x Hunter © Yoshihiro Togashi

* * *

My Melody

* * *

Senritsu was walking around the Nostrade's backyard but then stopped after hearing a familiar heartbeat, it was calm and beautiful but cold at the same time. She walks to the sound and found her Kuruta friend, he's seating on a bench and closing his eyes while hearing the melody of the river and there's a book on his hand.

"Kurapika, I'm right it was you!" Senritsu said and smile grow beautifully on her face.

Kurapika raise his head to meet his friend's face, "Senritsu, taking a break to I see".

"Yes, half of the reason though. Neon-sama is somehow too childish for her age." Senritsu sit on the other side of the bench.

"Yes she is. I mean she's a sixteen years old teenager." Kurapika sigh heavily.

"Isn't that a little too much?" Senritsu chuckled a bit.

"But Basho maybe will agree to what I just said earlier." Kurapika said.

"Say, how many Scarlet Eyes has you got?" Senritsu ask.

"Hmmm, maybe at least already half of it." Kurapika answered smiling a bit.

"You don't look happy." Senritsu said again teasingly.

"Oh yes! Your ability won't let me go without detected." Kurapika slightly annoyed for his friend ability.

"Sorry! But it helped me a lot and even more to know whether you are in a good condition or not, your feelings, and your anger level." Senritsu show a motherly smile to Kurapika.

"_Did Leorio say something to her back at Yorkshin City? About what I told him."_ Kurapika though while Senritsu frowned and ask, "Are you okay Kurapika? Your heartbeat sound like someone troubled."

"No I'm okay now!" Kurapika answered with his eyes closed.

"Are you really okay?" Senritsu ask again seriously.

"Yes I'm okay!" Kurapika answered.

"Kurapika! You should open up even if just a bit!" Senritsu exclaimed then stand up. "If you really trust your friends!" she continued while taking her leave.

"If you really want to, meet me at this pond at eight o'clock tonight." Kurapika said after her friend was far but he know that she still can hear him.

~Eight o'clock~

"Kurapika! Did you wait here without going inside!?" Senritsu shocked to see the blonde Kuruta looked tired.

"No, Neon-sama just takes me to play cards with her so many times. Well, at least it's not shopping." Kurapika smile.

"So?" Senritsu wants to immediately go on to the main topic and the reason she is here.

"I've told Gon and rest more about my power..." a pause and then Kurapika continue, "Do you want to know it, Senritsu?".

"Yes, please!" Senritsu sit where she sat before.

Kurapika explained about his power from one chain to another chain and the end of it closed the explanation with about the nen chain in his heart to kill him instantly.

"Kurapika you never tell me all of it! Did you actually don't trust me!?" Senritsu almost lost to her anger after hearing the explanations.

"No, I trust you and if I don't trust you, I wouldn't ask your help back at Yorkshin City!" Kurapika said standing up and turn to his friend, looking to the woman.

"Then why did you keep it!?" Senritsu almost shout to Kurapika while Kurapika clearly see it.

"I don't want to hurt you…" came the pause again then he continued, "At first I wanted to tell you but this feeling can't leave me alone.".

"What feeling?" Senritsu lost her anger and now turn to curiosity.

"About loving someone." Kurapika turn his head a bit while furiously blushing.

"Kurapika…" Senritsu never actually realize what her colleague feel about her.

"There you have it! Happy!?" Kurapika said with his cutely blazing red face.

~Quite~

After the quietness came a chuckle from Senritsu's mouth who was holding back to not laughing out loud. "You're mocking my confession!?" Kurapika with his super red face.

"No, but I just found it cute and weird because you who was, well I can say even prettier than me and even more maybe younger than me." Senritsu finally stop chuckling.

"Gh, don't tell anyone else except Gon, Killua and Leorio." Kurapika turn around taking his leave.

"You're so cute." Senritsu following Kurapika and then said something, "I accept you love whole-hearted, Kura-chan!".

"Don't call me that!" Kurapika blushing furiously marching fast to the mansion.

"Hehehe, Kurapika I think you need some love song!" Senritsu teasingly said with a smile.

"I don't need that!" Kurapika exclaimed without turning but his step stops before the light of the mansion reaches, he turn around and stole a kiss from Senritsu's lips.

Senritsu was in a state of shocked from the surprise kiss and still trying to progress it into her mind. She was blushing hard, touching her lips with her right fingers and then she smiled. "Next time, when I already got my real form back, it will be my turn to steal a kiss from you!" Senritsu stated.

"Ho, then come and try to!" Kurapika ran to the mansion's door with a smile.

Senritsu followed him but just walking and when she was inside, Basho ask her, " Senritsu, what's wrong with Kurapika? He looks like a fangirl meeting her favorite one!".

"Is that so? Maybe he just remembered something from his childhood." Senritsu's smile grow wide on her face beautifully. "By the way, where is Kurapika?" Senritsu ask.

"He's in the library." Basho said lazily. "You should get some sleep to before tomorrow shopping spree." Basho said walking to his room.

"No, I'm going to the library." Senritsu said smiling and her head tilted a bit while her eyes closed.

* * *

Author's note: Thank goodness my mother doesn't seem to notice I ACTUALLY writing a romance story, if she sees this, she will definitely takes my laptop, phone, and take me out from the writing industries! XD

I'm once an innocent girl too! Now I don't know what happen but this is what I turn into! X3

I got overloaded idea… many pairings in mind.

Short Pair, Eye Pair, Wish Pair, and many more...


End file.
